Gundam 00: A World of Distortions
by Monty Mason
Summary: I wonder what makes the world so distorted. Why is it the world is so broken? Violence and greed, all detrimental factors to human nature, nothing but distorter in the world which once may have been pure. But I'll fight, with my Gundam at my side, I'll fight to bring an understanding and end this harsh cycle of violence. *This is a one-shot* from Setsuna's perspective.


**So I come to you all again with a Gundam 00 fanfic this time. I think I'm going crazy, posting 2 fanfics on here within a period of 5 days lol. I don't normally update that often on my fanfic profile, but more on my fictionpress one. So please feel free to check out my profile there as well (it's under the same name). This one basically goes over some distortions Setsuna could see occurring in the world and how much he wishes to truly rid the world of those distortions. And what lengths he is willing to go to for it. Just a little something I wrote when I had some little free time. Please read and tell me what you think, I might do one fanfic for Christmas with either SetsunaxFeldt or SetsunaxMarina. Haven't quite decided which couple yet lol. But enjoy this one for the time being =).**

**Gundam 00: A World of Distortions**

I said I would destroy all the contradictions in this world with my Gundam. But how do I start? All I'm doing is fighting and fighting the world without seeing solid results. There are people who will deny the existence of the Gundams, those people will then to deny mine. I'm Gundam, and so I'm also hated by them, the whole world is against those of the Celestial Being. The whole world is against me and my Gundam 00. How do I start to destroy the contradictions of this world then? Just where do I start?

BEEP! "Now loading 00 Gundam to the catapult deck!" speaks Mileina's voice over the intercom. A huge battle roared outside as the constant sound of warfare reminded me of the battle of Krugis. The land which lays in waste now, my home; or rather a home of my past life, which I discarded long ago and only fight for one thing now, peace. The feet of 00 make contact with the restraints on the launcher catapult. My heart races as it does before every battle, but I know one thing I must keep in mind, 'I'm still alive!' and that is my drive for the future. I've to keep on fighting for the future, for humanity as I'm changing. Changing for in place of Lockon, who once asked me to change in his place if he could never change. "You're now clear for launch" spoke Mileina.

"Roger! Setsuna F. Seiei, GN000-00 Gundam now launching!" I spoke over the radio intercom as I click the lever control and push it inwards to initiate the automated launch sequence. Sparks went flying through the catapult as 00 finally makes his ascension into the battlefield. I stare at the explosions, the lasers flying past me and all the units either turned into debris or close to exploding. I move the controls so 00 can take a hold of its guns, aim and take fire! Bam! Explodes a unit; what races in my mind is simple;' Why? Why?! Why fight?!' Why do people choose to fight over such silly things such as territorial claims, or religious disputes and even over political disputes. People never had seemed to keep their fighting inhibitions under control. Violence and the desires which push us over the edge to fulfill our thirst for blood is a distortion. Greed is no less of a distortion than violence, in fact greed plays a contributing factor into violence. I switch 00's guns to blade mode as I feel the blade make contact with the waist of an A-Law's mobile suit. Cutting through the Gundanium metal like it was nothing, slashing through the metal as the A-Laws pilot panics knowing death is here. It greets him, it explodes his body and takes him whole to the afterlife in the empty vacuum of space. "Has the 0-Raiser been launched yet?" I asked.

"The 0-Raiser is now on the catapult deck" replies Feldt.

"Saji Crossroad, 0-Raiser now launching!"

The 0-Raiser makes its close approach, "Aligning the 00 with the 0-Raiser for docking" I state as the Haro inside the 0-Raiser receives the command and begins the docking procedures. People are so smart, they can create these ingenious machines, but what is it used for? To create distortions and wipe them away. The two machines now join together to form the 00 Raiser. "Activating Trans-Am" I say as I go through the proper procedures of activating it. I can hear their voices, the Gundam glows red with the GN-Particles emitting strong two green glowing halo rings. Everyone's spirit on the battlefield courses through the expanses of my mind. I hear the pleas, the cries for this painful battle to end and I hear those who take joy in the fights, such as; Ali-Al Saachez a war mongering scum who takes the pleasure in twisting and ruining other people's lives for his own gains. I can hear the distortions and see them as I see the heart of each fighting pilot on the battlefield. They want to bring piece with such weak spirits? I can't stand it when people say of how they want to fight to bring piece yet can never seem to bring forth their best for it. So all they are saying in my ears are empty and meaningless words. All they're saying is the word distortions over and over again, they themselves are a distortion to Earth. Humanity wishes for peace, yet it will always find an excuse to start war again, they will not stop till they're all extinct and that is why my Gundam and I will stop that. I will become the harbinger of destruction and rebirth for humanity's reformation. Humanity must change if it ever hopes to create peace, it must change in the sense of learning to understand one another, which is the only way we can create true everlasting peace. I'll make it happen with my Gundam, with my comrades and with those who maybe searching for peace, but on a different path from mine. BOOM! Explodes a close by mobile suit, but I can never find my own peace as I was raised as a fighter and molded into one for the rest of my life. So if I've to dedicate my entire life to fighting humanity as its harbinger of change, I'll do so for Celestial Being's sake, Lockon's sake, Marina's sake and for the sake of the world which looks out into the space, crying out the distortions I see every time in my nightmares as I sleep. I'll change myself and the world as that is what Celestial being is, we're here to create peace and we'll uphold the Aeolia Schenberg's ideals. We're Celestial Being, the beings to watch over this world as we lay waste to the old grudge of war, we'll keep on fighting to carve a better path for the future, and so will I with my Gundam 00. I'll slash out all the distortions in this world, destroy them, remold them and create a better world out of it so no other child will have to go through what we the Gundam Meisters have all gone through...we'll end it and we'll do it on our terms, we're all embodiments of Gundam.


End file.
